Neverending Path
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: Hitsu/OC Ichi/OC Hisagi/OC Kaoru and Kaede are twins who grew up in the care of Sajin Kommamura and enter the Gotei 13 together. With romance blossoming, everything seems right. But evil lurks just below the skin...
1. West Rukongai, Division 1

_**I hope you enjoy this story! It's rewritten so...yeah. Enjoy!**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

**The path will never stray.**

**It is us who stray from the path.**

**It is Fate who always brings us back.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Rukongai, West, Division 1<span>_

"Kaede, go wake your sister for breakfast." Sajin rumbled. Kaede jumped in her chair before hopping down and running toward the bedroom. In the small room were two futons, side-by-side, a reading corner, some puzzles scattered about the floor, a closet, and a small table that held accessories. This was the room she and her twin sister, Kaoru shared. Their first room.

"Kaoru!" She whispered, nudging the small, brown-haired girl. Kaoru moaned and rolled over, cuddling further into the sheets. Kaede huffed and stood. She gathered herself into a crouch before springing onto her sister, who jolted from the futon with a yelp.

"What do you want Kaede?" She glared and the grape-haired girl smiled.

"Koma-kun made breakfast." She sang. When she looked back down, the other child was gone, called by the scent of steaming rice. She jumped up and walked to the kitchen, where Kaoru was complaining about the meal.

"But it's so plain!"

"Well then what do _you_ want to eat young one?"

"Melon bread!" Kaoru announced. Kaede chimed, "Manju!" after and Koma sighed before reaching into his kimono.

"Ok, you girls go to the store and get three of each. No more. Got it?" Giggling, the girls nodded and took the money, bouncing out of the house.

The pair walked down the dirt road talking and giggling about something Kaede had read in a book the other day. When they reached the store, the old man gave them their items in a large brown bag, and the wrong amount of change. Kaede set the extra five cents on the counter before walking out. Kaoru followed giving her a strange look.

"Koma could have used that money you know." She pointed out. Kaede shook her head.

"It wasn't ours to give to Koma-kun." Before the Kaoru could say anything else, a figure blocked their path.

**Hitsugaya POV:**

It was sunny and hot today, and all Toshiro Hitsugaya wanted was some watermelon. He sure didn't want what Fate was about to give.

He was walking to the store to buy the fruit and some sweet buns for his granny. He planned to share the watermelon with Momo, if she cared to stop by on her day off, which she would. She always did.

The blond Soul Reaper was at the store again, scrutinizing him again with words. He ignored her and purchased his items, aware that the old man had taken an extra five cents away from him. He wouldn't say anything, the man was losing his eyes anyway.

The soul Reaper followed him down the road yelling at him. He knew this would continue daily until he agreed to go to the Academy. But he wouldn't. That was Momo's place. Not his.

When he stopped abruptly in the middle of the road, the Soul Reaper's breasts bounced off his back and she stumbled backward. Now she was yelling at him not to just stop walking while other people are behind him. He wasn't listening. Toshiro was watching one of the boys from his neighborhood harass two girls he'd passed on his way to the store. He had ignored them at first, but now he could see that they had a large bag packed with melon bread and manju. He could hear the conversation from where he stood and by now, even the Soul Reaper was interested in the threesome for some reason.

"You know, all the kids who buy things from that store have to give me one of everything they buy."

"Why?" The brown-haired girl asked, her head tilted to the left and Toshiro could see her green eyes twinkling in confusion.

"Because the guy who runs that store is my granpa, and he needs the food back." The boy said, as if her question was too obvious.

"But, what if we only get one of something?" The girl next to her frowned as she asked, purple hair shining in the sun. Her dark blue eyes scanned the boy and and her surroundings.

"Then you'll have to start buying two." He answered smugly. By now Toshiro was fuming. He set the watermelon and sweet bun bag on the ground and stepped forward.

"Leave them alone Tenshi. Everyone knows that's not true." He growled. Tenshi looked at him and his eyes widened.

"Why are you interferring Toshiro? You dont even _like_ other people."

"I also can't stand people who take advantage of other people. Let alone younger."

"We're the same age as you jerk!"

**Kaede/Kaoru POV**

"We're the same age as you jerk!" Kaoru yelled at the white-haired boy. Kaede wanted to tell her to stop, to tell her that the boy called Toshiro, was trying to help, but she knew better than try to calm the brunette down.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. Everyone froze to look at her. Kaoru, the boys, Toshiro and Tenshi, were in each other's faces bickering.

"What?" They yelled in unison.

"If we buy one of something, and we give it to you, we'd have to go back to get another one. But, if we did _that_, we'd still end up giving it to you until we run out of money. And one item might be all thats left so then we can only buy one." She explained. When she looked at them, the two boys gave her 'Are you crazy?' looks. Her face turned bright red.

"I-i'm sorry, it just didn't make sense." She squeaked. She dashed forward with the bag and she and Kaoru dissappeared.

**Hitsugaya/Soul Reaper POV**

"Damnit!" Tenshi yelled, stalking off in the opposite direction the two girls had gone. Toshiro and the Soul Reaper were left alone in the dirt road.

"Those girls were interesting...Hmm I can't wait to tell Taicho!" The Soul Reaper giggled. She looked to him.

"What's your name again kid?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya." He responded automatically. Then he flushed because he'd kept his name a secret from her all this time and yet told her when simply asked.

"Toshiro...I'm Rangiku Matsumoto! I'll be pestering you from now on!" Before running off to god-knows-where, she smiled knowingly at him.

"You should keep those girls close for future events Shiro-kun." Rangiku winked at his glare and ran off.

"My name's _not _Shiro..." He mumbled irritably. But as he walked home, he couldn't help but scan for sparkling green eyes and purple hair.


	2. She's Out Of Your League

_**Hi there. So this chapter skips ahead to the trio's school days. It takes place in the Soul Academy on Hitsugaya's 5th day. Enjoy!**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy is a monster that lives in the soul.<strong>

**It feeds on anger, lust, and sadness.**

**Jealousy can make anyone a monster.**

_Chapter 2: She's Out Of Your League_

**Hitsugaya POV**

The teacher was rambling to another student outside the room. The Soul Reapers-in-training sat on desks in groups, talking loudly. Kursaka and Hitsugaya sat in the back, talking about the upcoming lesson when someone tapped the desk in front of them.

A girl with shiny purple hair and blue eyes stood in front of them. She blushed when they looked up and turned her head to a giggly group of girls who shooed her with their hands. She smirked at the pair.

"Can I borrow a pen Kursaka?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Sure Kaede." He handed her the pen he'd been using and Hitsugaya's eyes widened.

"Kaede?" She looked at him, surprised. Then she coughed, thanked Kursaka and ran back over to her group, where they all started chatting again. When he turned his head, Kursaka was giving him a strange look.

"You didn't know who that was?" He asked. Hitsugaya coughed. He had never noticed that Kaede had enrolled. She never talked about it. And if she was here, where was Kaoru?

"I didn't."

"Well she's out of your league anyway." Kursaka laughed. Toshiro looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why?"

"Cuz she likes me." He gestured subtly and he saw Kaede glancing over every few seconds while talking to her friends.

"How d'you know she isn't looking at me?" Hitsugaya retorted. He was bristling slightly, though he didn't know why.

"I don't but I'm about to find out." He smirked and stood, moving over to the group of girls. He towered over Kaede, who blushed deep red at the sight of him. They talked for a moment when the red-haired girl next to her, Akane he thought her name was, let out a loud giggle and Kaede's eyes widened. For a split second she glanced to where Hitsugaya now sat alone and, turning back to face Kursaka, she nodded. His face broke out in a grin as he sat back down next to Toshiro.

"Now I can tell you why she's out of your league."

"Why?"

"She's my girlfriend." Kursaka flashed a cheeky smile at his surprised expression.

"Just now, you-"

"Mmhmm." He nodded triumphantly. Something inside of Hitsugaya stung with pain.

**Kaoru POV**

_Why did I get stuck in class F? Kaede and Akane are in A, the genius class with Hitsugaya. It isn't fair. _Kaoru thought as she waited at the gate. She'd been put in the low-ranked student class while her sister and their best friend had been in the 'Prodigy' class.

Her shoe made contact with a pebble, sending the small rock flying across the road. She watched as it bounced off the head of a squirrel. The creature fell over, sprawled on the ground, then sprung up, chattered angrily, and scurried up a nearby tree, taking the pebble with it.

Kaoru snickered as Kaede and Akane walked up. They had seen what'd happened.

"You shouldn't laugh." She said. There was a small smile, but her eyes weren't laughing. Akane on the other hand, was rolling.

"That's your problem. You're really fun until animals get involved." Kaoru countered. Kaede stuck her tongue out and they both laughed. They continued to talk on their way to the girls' dorm.

"So, I have a boyfriend now." Kaede mentioned awkwardly. Kaoru looked at her wide-eyed.

"Who?"

"Kursaka from our class. You've seen him before." Akane answered. Kaoru was confused. Kaede had always been in love with Hitsugaya. She never said anything, but Kaoru still knew. So why...?

"How'd this happen?"

"I asked him for a pen. Then he came over and asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend." She blushed as she spoke, embarrassed.

"Sis, you know he's out of your league right? You could do, like, 100 times better!" Kaoru laughed. Akane exclaimed, "That's what I said!" Kaede smiled and shrugged. They all knew it was true, but they also wanted to see how things would end.

It would end a lot worse than any of them thought.


	3. Kichigai Speaks

_**Hi. Death chapter. Smiley face :D. BTW my Hitsu/Kurs battle scene might (more than likely will) be different. I'm too lazy to rewrite the scene so enjoy my version lol.**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><strong>Contradiction.<strong>

**Death brings salvation. **

**It saves us from the cruel world in which we live.**

**It tears us from the few things that we love, cherish, adore.**

**Death is damnation.**

_Chapter 4: Kichigai Speaks_

**Neutral POV**

"Takeshita-san, please come with me." A sixth year student was at the door of class 1-A, staring straight at the teacher, though the words were directed at her. Her head shot up from the textbook she'd been buried in and, aware of everyone's eyes on her, made her way to the front. The student had been whispering to Onagara-sensei, and the man handed her an excuse slip with a grave face.

The boy's face was guarded and expressionless, though Kaede could feel the tension roll off of him in waves. He led her out of the class room and to an underground room where multiple sixth-year students, the headmaster, all Captains, and Captain-General Genryuusai Yammamoto himself were waiting. She felt her throat throb when she saw Kommamura.

"Introduce yourself." The student nudged her forward. Kaede took a breath and bowed low to the group.

"Kaede Takeshita. First year. Class A." Her voice was calmer than she felt. It was as though a boa was constricting her throat and butterflies were flying around in her stomach. A layer of gloom almost suffocated the room. She could feel it, like a layer of water against her skin.

The thirteen Captains watched the small purple-haired girl. Each felt sorry for her. Ukitake and Kommamura turned their faces away, knowing what the Captain-General wanted of the child. The old man nodded his acknowledgment.

"Takeshita, I am very sorry to have acquainted you under the circumstances. Please let me explain." Yammamoto rumbled. As he began to explain the situation, a look of horror slowly spread across Kaede's pretty face.

_1 Hour Later._

Toshiro was horrified. He stood in front of his best friend in a battle to the death. Kursaka looked just as surprised. They'd both been told each had the same Zanpakuto. It hadn't affected them, until now, standing with their swords drawn. Hitsugaya was trying to think of a way out of this when Kursaka's Hyōrinmaru struck his own.

"_What are you doing?_" Toshiro yelled. He deflected the blow and moved back several feet. Kursaka was glaring at him.

"_This is the only way out Toshiro! It's how the Soul Society works!_" Kursaka yelled back. His voice was edge with fear, and struck Hitsugaya to his core. He was to murder his best friend. Over a Zanpakutou.

"_I knew you were jealous of me but taking my Zanpakutou is going too far!_" Kursaka glared at him as their swords clashed once more. Kursaka slammed the blade down over and over as he ranted.

_"What? What are you talking about?"_ Things were going horribly . Kursaka was hysterical about something and taking it out on him. This had to be some group test. Artificial hollows would scuttle out of one of the many cave entrances around the underground room, and they were being tested on their teamwork to destroy them. Together. Even as this thought occurred, Hitsugaya knew that that wasn't the case.

"_I've seen how you look at her! Don't think no one sees it!_" Screamed the black-haired boy. Something inside Toshiro snapped as he realized what this was all about.

_"Dont bring her into this! Takeshita has _nothing _to do with this!" _He growled, clashing swords once more.

He was about to attack again when a giggle sounded out toward the ceiling. The two boys froze, each noticing how familiar the laugh was.

"I think we've seen enough." A girl dropped in between them, giggles echoing through the room. When she stood, Hitsugaya's breath stopped. Kaede stood there, a crazy smile on her lips and glazed, blank eyes. An aura of insanity surrounded her. Hitsugaya's thoughts scattered and he suddenly felt like laughing also.

A group of Soul Reapers accompanied her. One of them stepped forward to stand beside her.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya has rightfully won the right to wield the Zanpakutou, Hyōrinmaru. His opponent will be executed immediately." The Soul Reaper's voice was deep and unyielding. For a moment time seemed to freeze. Then, the group of Soul Reapers restrained Hitsugaya while Kaede stepped toward Kursaka.

"K-Kaede?" He stuttered. More giggles poured from her mouth as she unsheathed her sword.

"Kaede? I'm Kichigai!" She giggled. Toshiro's eyes widened, confused.

"Oh! But, don't tell her. She doesn't know my name." Kaede -or Kichigai- held her finger to her lips, as if trying to hush the giggles she was constantly producing. Kursaka was staring at her in surprise and confusion. And, all of a sudden, the giggles stopped.

"Kursaka, we really liked you." She said quietly. A squelching noise followed by Kursaka's scream filled the room as her sword entered his body, right into his heart.

With the background screams from Hitsugaya, Kursaka's body crumpled to the ground. Kaede sank down to her knees, tears now running down her face. Her sobs joined his screams as the Soul Reapers dispersed.

After awhile Hitsugaya recovered. Kursaka's body had already disintegrated and Kaede continued to cry next to the dust. He didn't speak as he walked to her and kneeled beside her slouching figure. Then, he did the only thing he could.

He wrapped his arms around her and stayed there.


	4. Banned

_**Ok, done with school life. MOVING ON! This is...the month that Rukia leaves for the WOTL. Like, two days before she leaves.**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><strong>Never give in.<strong>

**Never back down.**

**If you do, defeat is yours**

_Chapter 5: Banned_

**Neutral POV**

"Kaede Takeshita, Third Seat of Squad Two. Step forward." The Captain-General's voice bounced around the Captain's meeting room. Everyone sighed as the grape-haired girl kneeled in front of the old man. What had the girl done now? She was known for pranks, and not harmless ones. Ukitake's slightly green complexion now matched his green-tinged hair. In her defense, Kaede hadn't known avocados had a long-lasting color on hair.

"It is my understanding that you assaulted Captain Ichimaru yesterday. Am I correct?" All the Captains' ears perked.

"Yes sir." Twenty-six eyes widened. She'd attacked Gin! If anything, she was last person to have violent tendencies.

"Do you have any thing to say for yourself?"

"He threatened my younger sister sir. He promised to skin her." Some of the Captains nodded. That sounded like Gin. They looked around. The third Captain was nowhere in sight.

"Even so, it is a crime. We must punish you accordingly. You are dismissed for the moment."

As she left the room, bursts of conversations erupted in the room. They were still surprised, and some (Tosen) wanted her to receive the death penalty. Hitsugaya, Ukitake, and Kommamura were against this option, while everyone else was pretty neutral. Most were suggesting sending the issue to Central 46.

"Silence! There is no need of Central Forty-six's involvement at this time." Yamammoto's roar shook them into quiet as Aizen stepped forward and bowed.

"Sir, the girl has a good reason. There is no need to punish her. If we have to, we could send her to the World of the Living with Ukitake's squad member." He suggested. For a moment the old man sat there, then huffed and nodded.

"Yes. We'll do that. Send her back in."

Kaede kneeled in a slightly more relaxed manner than before. The non-tense aura that clouded the room loosened her muscles. A cough from Yammamoto signaled her to stand.

"Squad Two-member Kaede Takeshita has been charged with attempted-assault of Captain Gin Ichimaru. You are sentenced to spend three years in the World Of The Living. A month of said sentence will be monitored by Rukia Kuchiki of Squad Thirteen. No changes will be made."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by the purple-haired girl's glare. The last time he'd tried to soften her punishment, they'd both received retribution.

"You will leave immediately. Dismissed." She nodded and left, followed by the Captains. When Hitsugaya caught up to Kaede, she was exchanging words with Kommamura. He waited patiently and soon, the seventh Captain moved on to walk with Tosen. Toshiro glided beside her.

"That punishment was ridiculous and you know it."

"Three years isn't that long Hitsugaya." Kaede laughed. The girl always made jokes about time, mostly because everyone in the Soul Society would live more than the natural human years. He grunted in response and she nudged him with her shoulder.

"Don't think you'll miss me." She teased. "You have Miss Hinamori and Kaoru and Akane."

"Yeah yeah. But they're no fun." He turned his head and coughed. She giggled at the compliment. Of course, she'd pranked Ukitake because he'd been pestering Hitsugaya with candy. She'd never prank the old Captain without a reason.

"Well you'll just have to live." She replied. She flicked her short, mauve hair and smirked at him. As she joined Soi Fon to go back to the Squad Two Barracks, Hitsugaya remembered what she'd said the day they graduated:

"Captain Yamma is going to do whatever he thinks is right. Trying to get him to do anything else is the act of a fool. Its better just to take it and move on."

Instinctively, he rolled his eyes at his thoughts. He'd done the same action when she'd said it to him. But, on the other hand, even if her pranks became extremely dangerous- on the verge of Kurotsuchi-experiment dangerous who, for some god forsaken reason, she was friends with -she never got seriously punished. Maybe it was because that was her motto for the old man. It worked, even now. Any other subordinate would have been executed; but because of her saying...

_ And Aizen. He rescued her. _He thought. The fifth squad Captain had saved Kaede from Tosen. Perhaps he would thank the man later.

* * *

><p>Kaede sighed and packed her things. She didn't have much, and by the time her room was bear of everything but furniture, only two black leather rucksacks made up her luggage. She was about to turn around when she felt her Captain's Suzumebachi at her neck.<p>

"Don't let your emotions cloud your instincts Takeshita." Soi Fon scolded. She released the third seat and smirked. Kaede glared lightly.

"I noticed." She retorted. Soi Fon looked down to find Kaede's sword pointed precariously close to her heart. They both looked at each other and gave toothy smiles.

A man appeared to escort Kaede to the Senkaimon Gate. She rolled her eyes and followed the Squad One member out and past all of Squad Two's buildings; otherwise known as her home. She nodded to her fellow members as the trio moved through the crowd. The few women in the squad sniffled and told her to take care and the men just coughed and said goodbye. A few tears crowded her eyes by the time they reached the gate.

Captain Ukitake, Kyoraku, Kommamura, Hitsugaya, and Unohana were waiting along with Rukia Kuchiki and the other five Captains' Lieutenants. Akane smiled sadly while holding a crying Kaoru. Rukia smiled as the two joined each other.

"Hello Takeshita."

"Good morning Kuchiki."

Ukitake supervised the opening of the gate as the two girls received their Hell Butterflies. Kommamura placed his giant paw of a hand on Kaede's head and looked at her from behind his bucket-helmet-thing.

"Come back safely young one."


	5. OMAKE

_**Well, I'll add these every once in a while. This is a cute flashback of Kaoru, Kaede, and Hitsugaya. Enjoy!**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Watermelon Seeds<span>_

Hitsugaya scoffed from his perch on the terrace. Kaoru had bet him that he couldn't spit a seed farther than Kaede could. He could hit Momo The Bedwetter's behind as she returned to her dorm.

"And if I win?" He asked suspiciously. Kaoru smiled.

"We'll leave you alone all day tomorrow. And if _she _wins, Kaede gets to spent the whole day with you." The brunette said smugly. There was a squeak and Kaoru was bonked on the head by her older, but smaller, sister. Kaede glowered at Kaoru, who grasped the top of her head and muttered, "Owowowowowowowowowowowowow!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT ME IN YOUR STUPID BETS! AND WHAT'S WITH THAT PRIZE?" Kaede fumed. Hitsugaya munched on his watermelon as he watched the show. Kaoru tried to reason with her, but he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He could see Kaede's face flush bright red. Then she said something angrily that Kaoru agreed to and she grudgingly nodded. They turned to face him and Kaoru spoke.

"Stakes are the same. Ready?" He nodded confidently. If his prize was for them to leave him alone tomorrow, he'd gladly participate. Kaede sat next to him and plucked a seed from the slice he was holding and put it in her mouth. He set the wedge down and did the same.

"Ready?...SPIT!" Kaoru yelled. The two competitors sent their seeds flying, Kaede's hitting the ground a second after Toshiro's. The pair sat silently as Kaoru examined the two distances. They were both thinking how ridiculous this all was.

"KAEDE TAKESHITA WINS!" Kaoru whooped excitedly. Toshiro let out an angry "Whaaaaat?" and Kaoru giggled.

"Chill Toshi, I'm just kidding. You won. We'll leave you alone." She said happily. She grabbed Kaede's arm and pulled her away, the older girl waved at him and smiled softly.

When they were back in their house, Kaoru glared at Kaede.

"You won you know. By like, two feet." She said. Kaede just smiled.

"I know, but he wanted us to leave him alone." Kaoru cocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know?"

"Because Miss Hinamori is coming home tomorrow."


	6. Kaoru Nakamura

_**Back to the main line. This is set as slight IchiXOC with Ichigo and Kaoru. Kaoru is coming to visit Kaede. Set just before the rebellion. More of their romance will be elaborated on in the future. Enjoy.**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><strong>This world just got colder and <strong>

**I'll have you know I'm scared to death.**

**Now I'm hopin' just a little bit stronger,**

**Just hold me up for a little bit longer.**

**I'll be fine. I swear.**

_Chapter 7: Kaoru Nakamura_

**Ichigo POV**

Rukia was dragging Ichigo somewhere and frankly, all these hollows were really getting on his nerves. He huffed and crossed his arms, not caring that Rukia had him by the collar. She yelled in his face.

"Listen here fool! We are going to meet someone very important! You'd better behave!" She growled. Then, the girl whirled and trotted off without him. He grumbled and followed her down to the river bank. A Senkaimon gate was opening in front of Rukia, who was kneeling with her palms on the ground and her head resting on the backs of her hands.

A tall girl stepped through the gate, a Hell Butterfly fluttering around her. She had long, chocolate-colored hair tied up into a ponytail with white ribbons, and a pink sash kept her uniform closed and secured a Zanpakuto with a red-ribbon hilt to her waist. The Shihakusho she wore was different from his and Rukia's, it had a short skirt -it came down to her mid-thigh- instead of flared pants and instead of flowing sleeves, they hugged her arms loosely. A fierce-looking fox followed closely by her heels. The girl seemed to scan the surrounding environment, then, her light green eyes locked onto his brown ones. He noticed gold flecks surrounded her pupil.

"It is an honor to be your guide Nakamura-san." Rukia said from the ground. Nakamura blinked and looked down, surprised, and put a hand to her lips to stifle her giggles.

"You don't have to act so polite Kuchiki. I wouldn't let your brother attend this outting. Which, you should be grateful for." She giggled. Rukia sighed and stood, turning to glare at Ichigo before confronting the other Soul Reaper.

"I apologize. Do you want to go straight to your sister or will we be stopping somewhere first?" Rukia asked.

"My sister is already waiting for me I'm afraid. No detours this time." The blond girl smiled ruefully, as if there were multiple places she had wanted to go.

"Hold on a second. Not to be rude but, who are you?" Ichigo questioned. Rukia sent death glares at him but the other girl just giggled and stepped up to him, standing a head shorter. He instinctively blushed at the proximity.

"My name is Kaoru Nakamura. Third Seat of Squad Eight. Twin sister of Kaede Takeshita. It's a pleasure," Her sparkling eyes raked over him quickly, before locking gazes once more. "To meet you Ichigo Kurosaki, the carrot-top that absorbed Rukia's powers." She said sweetly. Rukia sputtered and Ichigo just gaped at her. Kaoru gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side like a dog.

"How did you know about that?" Ichigo growled. He was ready for a fight.

"My sister likes watching instead of participating." Kaoru shrugged and winked at him. "You should remember that. Let's go." She and Rukia fell into step together, heading toward the clinic. Confused, and slightly suspicious, Ichigo followed. When they reached his home, they veered to the right (or left depending on what end you were coming from) toward the two apartment complex buildings that housed the Kurosakis' neighbors.

Kaoru glanced at a note scribbled in ink on her palm, walked over to the second building, and started to skip up the steps, two at a time. The trio moved to the fourth floor, stopping at the lone door painted expertly in a charcoal black where a slightly large, silver number eight glittered at them in the setting sun. Kaoru knocked on the door, two sharp sounds, like a snake's tail whipping against a tree. There was a dull crash from inside the apartment, a muffled "TORA!", and the door opened to a sight that caused blood to spurt from Ichigo's nose.

A girl stood in the doorway, clutching a book with one finger acting as a bookmark. Her height matched Kaoru's to the inch, as were their body types perfectly identical. Each girl had sexy, womanly curves. Her dark purple hair was tied back loosely from her face, where her bangs hovered, almost covering the tops of her dark blue eyes. She was clad in only her undergarments, with a white men's dress shirt buttoned bottom to top save the first three creamy white buttons. He could faintly see what looked like a siberian tiger lounging on the sofa.

"Kaede!" Kaoru screeched, wrapping the girl in a hug. 'Kaede' giggled and hugged her back.

"Hi Kaoru! You're early." She stated. Kaoru smiled.

"I was missing you too much. Why, you got a man over here?" Kaoru said light-hearted, tugging on the shirt the girl was wearing, The girl blushed.

"I found this in a thrift store. I would never have an affair with a human." She retorted. Kaoru smiled again and turned to Ichigo, who had cleaned up his blood and was looking at the pair with a disgruntled expression.

"Ichigo, this is my sister, Kaede Takeshita. Former Third Seat of Second Squad."

"And modest." Ichigo grumbled, crossing his arms. He was surprised when his face ran into Rukia's fist.

"I told you to behave Fool!" Rukia roared. The other two girls were laughing so hard that they had to gasp for air. Kaede regained her composure and whispered to her sister.

"Kaoru...where's Akane?"

"She had to stay or Yamma would have been suspicious." She responded. Kaede smirked.

"Old man is getting older but smarter."

Kaede smiled knowingly and retreated back into the apartment. Kaoru turned to looked at the two still standing on the landing.

"Thank you for escorting me Kuchiki. And as for you..." She turned her eyes toward the orange-haired boy.

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very soon." She smirked at his red face and closed the apartment door before poor Ichigo could respond.


	7. Three Years To Blow

_**Last chapter's ending sucked...so this one is better I hope :D This is also kinda short.**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sign me up.<strong>

**Make a man out of me.**

**Lead the way.**

**Straight ahead.**

_Chapter 9: Three Years to Blow_

**Kaede POV**

"So, What's going on at home?" Rukia and Ichigo had long gone, and outside a light downpour devoured the nighttime street sounds. The two twins stared at each other from across both ends of the kitchen island. Kaede had put on a pair of dark washed jeans and leaned leaned against the surface, forearms resting on the black granite as she sipped at her tea. Kaoru mimicked her actions.

"I think Ai- I mean _Captain _Aizen is up to something. He's got Hinamori stuck to his hip more often than usual and Ichimaru is twice as creepy than before."

"Have you seen Shinji yet?"

"No. I'm planning to go over there tomorrow. Rukia and Ichigo haven't made contact with the Vizards yet."

"No doubt they'll want him soon though."

"Mm. What about Kisuke?"

"I've informed him of the situation. He wants to see everything play out first before he moves ."

"Typical." Kaoru scoffed.

"You've kept all of this to yourself right?" Kaede suddenly looked serious.

"Of course. Hitsu would send me straight to Yamma if I told him, Komma wouldn't believe me, and Tosen would call me a traitor."

"We can't let them know. Everything has to go as Aizen plans or we won't have an advantage. Got it?"

"Yes, _mother._" Kaoru giggled and washed out her cup. Kaede followed and the two changed before cuddling on the couch and watching Death Note. A few minutes into the program, Kaede spoke up again.

"How _are _Komma and Hitsugaya?"

"Komma constantly asks me to see him. I guess he wants to fill a void. Hitsu's gone crazy. He only drinks tea. It's suiting him well but its making Rangiku drink more than usual because she's worried for him. But he won't eat because he thinks he should've vouched for you." Kaede rolled her eyes.

"That fool needs to stop thinking everything is on him."

"Agreed."

**Hitsugaya POV**

**Back In the Soul Society**

**(2 Days Later)**

**(Day before rebellion)**

Toshiro tapped his pen impatiently against his desk; he'd been waiting for Rangiku to return with his tea for five minutes already. He only drank a certain tea. Green tea with a dash of cinnamon and a splash of milk; Kaede's favorite concoction. He never did ask how she'd come across such a mixture, but she drank it all the time.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! I have your tea and a vis-it-tor!" Rangiku sang, strutting into the room with a tray. Kaoru trotted in behind her. The tray was placed on his desk, and he inspected the cup's contents before nodding in approval. Kaoru stepped forward and looked down at him seriously for the first time in months. He raised an eyebrow at her as she placed her palm on his desk and leaned down to whisper a message that his Lieutenant was not to hear.

"A message from my sister. Don't speak a word of it to anyone." She snapped back, smiling like a goofball, and skipped out of the room. Hitsugaya picked up the slip of paper left behind by the blonde and unfolded it in his lap away from Rangiku's curious eyes.

Written in Kaede's handwriting was a two-worded message that made his heart speed up.

_Be cautious_

"What are you looking at Taichou?" Ran whined, trying to lean over to see the note. Panicking, he quickly stuffed the paper into a drawer.

"It's nothing." He stood, causing Rangiku to gasp and fall backward. "Let's go see what Captain Genryuusai has in stored for the Kuchiki girl."


	8. Home Is Where Her Heart Is

_**Hope you liked the last chapter! Now we fast forward three years where people are...cough...sexier and Aizen is G-O-N-E. Gin's gone too and so is Tosen BTW soooo... ENJOY :D**_

_**-KuroNerd**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'd give anything <strong>

**To make you scream.**

**And I'll just smile **

**And make believe **

**I don't feel a thing.**

_Chapter 10: Home Is Where Her Heart Is_

**Nuetral POV**

All Captains and Lieutenants were called to the First Division Meeting Room and frankly, half of each was pissed. Everyone knew a certain Soul Reaper was to be coming back to the Soul Society at any moment. Now, as they all stood in line, certain individuals were either panicking or fuming at the sudden meeting summons.

"I suppose I should make clear why I called you all here." Yammamoto boomed. Everyone stood at attention except for a certain brunette standing next to Ukitake, she fidgeted and kept glancing toward the door, wanting to dash toward the Senkaimon gate.

"We have decided to welcome a new Third Captain. Have open arms, they haven't been here for some time." He nodded to the door that was creaking open. A person walked through, gliding across the floor. The room was silent, all of the occupants were stunned into silence.

The new Third Captain kneeled in front of Yammamoto, as she'd done so many times three years ago. Ukitake's Lieutenant was now bouncing on her heels, aching in excitement.

"The Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen would like to re-welcome Kaede Takeshita as the Captain of Squad Three."

"Hai. Aragato gozaimas." She responded without raising her head. Chojiro swept forward and waited for her to stand, then placed the third Captain's haori in her hands. The jacket slipped around her shoulders quickly, and she stood before the room in full uniform she had always worn showed that she was now all curves. The uniform itself was identical to Kaede's but instead of a pink sash, a bright green silk sash secured her Zanpakuto, Konagona Shi No Tora*, to her back like Soi Fon's. The sword's hilt glimmered, silver and red ribbons peeking out from underneath the black.

"Dismissed." The Captains and Lieutenants filed out of the room solemnly, but once they reached the doors everyone erupted in excitement. Kaoru surged toward her sister, leaving Ukitake's side. Being the first to reach her, she enveloped the new Third Captain in a hug. The other girl yelped before giggling and hugging her back.

Kommamura was the next to reach her, lifting her from the ground into a strangling 4-second hug. By now Kaede had a few tears running down her face as the others came up to her. Once everyone had mostly filed back to their districts -with the exception of Kaoru- Hitsugaya stepped forward to have a proper look at his childhood friend.

She seeemed pleasantly surprised to have to tilt her face up to meet his eyes. He'd grown considerably in the last three three years. His height now matched Byakuya's. She smiled at him, eyes still watery as they stood there awkwardly.

"You're so _tall_ now Hitsu." She giggled, touching her lips with her fingertips. He just stared down at her. She wasn't the short, scruffy looking third seat he'd known for so long. For one, she had also gotten taller, now standing a head shorter than him. Her dark hair hung loosely, stretching down to her waist. Her eyes glittered as she looked up at him through her bangs.

"You're _still _shorter than me." He responded. She blushed and glared jokingly at him. Then she kind of lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. His arms caught her by the waist and he could hear her laughing.

"I missed you Hitsu." She giggled, releasing him.

"Yeah..." He coughed awkwardly, causing Kaoru -who had been silent this whole time- to roll her eyes and grab Kaede's arm.

"Come on Tomi! Seeing your new office will be ten times more exciting than this!" Kaoru giggled, tugging her sister toward the door. The white-haired Captain watched them go with a light blush on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *- Shattered Tiger Of Death- If you want to see what my OC characters look like, go to my profile and do the links!**


	9. XMAS OMAKE

**Heylloz! Yeah, that's my new word. This is another flashback because I need to make a Christmas special and it doesn't really work right in the main line so...yeah. Enjoy!**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Miss Hinamori<span>_

"Komma?"

"Yes?"

"What's Christmas again?" This was the third time Kaoru had asked about the holiday, and an exasperated Kommamura began to explain once more.

"It's the holiday when you give presents and spend time with the people you care for most." Kaoru nodded in understanding, but Kaede knew she would ask again in five minutes. The three sat in the middle of their den, each wrapping a box in multicolored, shiny paper. The one at Koaru's feet shone gold, a gift for Sajin. Inside was a comb and new mask. It looked like a basket with a horizontal rectangle cut out so that he could see.

Kommamura's gift was wrapped in glittery white paper that was swirled with a bright green and had Kaede's name scrawled across the top. A silk black and white choker was nestled inside, along with a soft, stuffed panda.

Four presents littered around Kaede's form. One was light blue, that held a dark blue pillow inside. On the pillow was an embroidered H in green and a stitched wedge of watermelon below it, seeds and all. The second was small, wrapped in shiny lavender paper, and contained a tile bracelet. Each tile was a different bright color. Kaede was just finishing wrapping the third present in a rosy pink paper. Inside, a plush kitten sat among a bundle of long, white, silk ribbons. The fourth sat next to her in dark green paper, holding a teapot wrapped in many layers of tissue paper. Each present had and identical sheer silver ribbon tied around it.

"Why so many Kaede?" Komma asked. Kaede looked up and blushed.

"She wants to go see Shiro-chan!" Kaoru giggled.

"We're supposed to leave him alone tomorrow but I'm just going to give the presents and come back." Kaede mumbled, her blush growing darker.

"That's nice of you Kaede." Kommamura complimented. He then collected the pink, gold and white presents and set them in a closet, locking the door.

"You can take them tomorrow after breakfast. Now go to sleep girls." He rumbled tiredly. Kaoru chirped, "Night Komma-kun!" before she and Kaede both crept into their room to sleep.

_The Next Morning._

Kaede and Kaoru walked slowly down toward their friend's residence on the dirt road. Kaoru wanted to run to the home, but Kaede drug her feet in the dirt and it would be embarrassing to show up alone. She carried the lavender present while Kaede carried the blue and green.

"So you got one for Miss Hinamori?" She asked, indicating the present in her hand.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be fair if Hitsu and his granny got one and she didn't." Kaede responded. After awhile they reached the house and walked up to the door. Kaoru pushed the doorbell and they waited.

"Hello?" A girl in a Soul Reaper Academy uniform opened the door and looked at them. In the background, Granny saw the two and rushed over.

"Oh it's Toshiro's friends! Don't just stand there Momo! Let them in let them in!" The old woman fretted. Reluctantly, Kaoru pulled her sister inside. Toshiro glared at them from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed. Kaede's face flushed and she didn't answer. Kaoru did the same and turned to look at Granny.

"We brought presents for you." She said kindly, gesturing to the pretty boxes. Momo and Granny 'Ohhhed' at the shiny paper and opened them. Momo slipped on the bracelet and giggled at how cute it was. Granny laughed when she saw the teapot and told them that she actually just broke the old one. The whole time this went on, Toshiro stood in the kitchen, sulking.

"I made it." Kaede told him, nodding to the blue present that sat in front of him. He looked at her, debating whether or not to just throw the box away. When he saw the way she smiled at him, he tore the paper carefully and opened the box, pulling out the soft pillow.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I made that." She said. He touched the watermelon embroidered in the fabric and looked at her.

"Thanks." He said, smiling slightly.

"Merry Christmas Hitsugaya."

"Merry Christmas Kaede."


	10. Akane Junko

**AHHH! Knock First! Gosh! **

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>It's hopeless.<strong>

**This feeling,**

**It rips through my heart**

**And throws my nerves into chaos.**

**But it's all for you.**

_Chapter 10: Akane Junko_

Kaoru walked toward the Squad Three district with a little more 'pep in her step' than usual. Behind her, Kaede stared and looked around in awe and took deep breaths of the familiar air and scent. She kept smiling without knowing it, and greeting passerby.

"We're here!" Kaoru announced. They both looked up at the gate and sighed. Bad memories bubbled up to the surface and Kaede coughed awkwardly and stepped toward the guard.

"Captain! We thought you had a meeting with the Head General?" The guard asked, bowing low.

"The meeting ended quickly. Open the gate." She answered curtly. He did as he was told and soon the large gate creaked open away from them.

"It opens inwards..." Kaede's voice trailed off, and Kaoru gave her a weird look.

"All of the gates do. Except the SekiSeki ones." She explained. Kaede nodded thoughtfully and led the way inside. They walked through the bustling streets greeting the passing members that scurried around. Soon, the pair reached the main building standing in the middle of the Squad Three district. The green tiles shone and reflected the sun on the roof. A man with blond hair and sad eyes was standing by the door.

"Captan." He bowed low to Kaede.

"Izuru. Why are you waiting here?" Kaede inquired, giving him an odd look. Kira's head shot up with a surprised expression.

"I...always did this for...G-Gin Ichimaru." He stuttered, a shameful blush rising up his neck.

"Oh...Oh! Well, um...if it's an inconvience I'd rather not have you wait like this, It could mess up your health and paperwork quality." She said, bringing back her 'Captain' facade. Kaoru giggled from behind her palm.

"Yes ma'am." He waited for them to pass before following like the little puppy that he was. When they reached the Lieutenant's office, Kaede stopped and watched Izuru until he got the message and went to finish his paperwork. Sighing in relief, the two girl's sagged and trudged into the main office.

"Hey, what are you doing in Captain Takeshita's office?" A girl with fiery red hair giggled from the couch. Kaede smiled cheekily.

"I _am _Captain Takeshita. The question is, what are _you _doing in my office miss Junko?" She said in a scolding voice. The three had a stare-down before bursting into laughter. After awhile, they calmed down enough for Kaede to notice Akane's haori.

"OI OI! You never told me you got promoted!" Kaede bonked her childhood friend on the head.

"Well, it's not all that great when Momo Hinamori is your Lieutenant." Akane grumbled, rubbing the top of her skull. The other two tensed, then groaned at the mention of the peach girl's name.

Speaking of which, Momo was the reason Akane was hiding out in Kaede's office. The annoying girl kept pestering her about keeping everything in the Captain's office and barrack exactly the same as it had been when Aizen had stayed there. After awhile it had made Akane so angry that she snapped at the bun-head girl and fled here, concealing her presence. As she explained, Kaoru and Kaede rolled their eyes.

"You're welcome to hide here, but if she ever finds you..." Kaede trailed off.

"I know I know. Don't mention either of you." The trio burst into giggles once more as Kaede sat at her new desk and ran a scanning eye over the small stack of documents laying in front of her.

"So...what's been happening with you and Captain Hisagi?" Kaede asked suddenly, causing Akane to blush.

"Sh-Shuhei? I don't know. I broke up with him." She responded, trying to shrug nonchalantly but failing because of the lump in her throat.

"Why? What happened?" The purple-haired woman's attention was now focused completely on the cherry. Kaoru moved to sit next to her, wrapping her arm around the fifth Captain's shoulders.

"Oh you know, the usual. I caught him kissing some girl outside of _Maku's_." She laughed a little at the mention of the bar he'd asked her out at. The situation to her seemed extremely ironic.

"I'll murder him. I'll run my sword through his soft abdomen!" Kaede stood in a whirl, and was out the door before Akane and Kaoru could stop her. If she hadn't ran into a solid body in front of her, she'd have definitely been having poor Shuhei for dinner.

"Relax demon." The obstacle told her, smirk evident in his voice. She looked up and met turquoise eyes for the second time today. Easily composing herself and stepping away, she met his gaze with her own as Akane and Kaoru came crashing through the door.

"I assure you Captain Hitsugaya, I am no demon. Whether or not I want to murder another Captain is not the deciding factor." She retorted cooly. He raised an eyebrow at her and glanced to the others.

"K-Kaede! You know the punishment for such an thing!" Akane exclaimed.

"And to do such a thing on your first day in office! What would Yamma think?" Kaoru added in.

"Or your precious Kommammura? Hmm?" Hitsugaya smirked at her, and she glared at him.

"Do not bring him into this. And as for you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, shouldn't you be in your district, or did you just make up an excuse to come and see me?" It was her turn to smirk while he glared. Then he pulled a small amount of papers from behind his haori and handed them to her.

"You could have sent Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"She's drinking with Ikkaku and Captain Hisagi."

"What about a lesser member of your squad?"

"Why are you trying to overanalyze this?" He growled at her, unaware that Akane and Kaoru had retreated back into the office, giggling as they did so.

"You're making it too easy." She answered, a laugh in her voice. They stared at each other for a second before he huffed and turned to go.

"Next time I won't come." He threw over his shoulder as he swept through the corridor. She laughed at the suggestive phrase before going back into her office.


	11. Plans

**Wowwww... I haven't been here in so long! Heyy :) Sorry. Things have been kind of crazy and I've discovered another fan fiction site (its not anime so don't worry. I'll also be staying here!) But I'm back with new chapters! Although, I'm in chapter ten and still haven't introduced a conflict . So I'll try to sneak in hints below.**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>The King stands,<strong>

**Shaking off his shadows,**

**His armor clanking,**

**scattering happiness,**

**Tasting solitude and humbleness,**

**Confusing his own heart.**

**Stepping in alone **

**To a beyond that is distant **

**And unsure.**

_Chapter 11: Plans_

"You...to go..._where?" _Kaede gasped. She was training with the second sub-unit of her squad. Kaoru stood in front her, laughing.

"Kaede, you're so out of shape!" The blond giggled at her tired sister. The Captain glared.

"Aw shut it. Why do you want to go to the World of the Living?" She asked. Kaoru blinked innocently.

"I have to have a reason?" She shrugged, eyeing the sub-unit, who had now requested a break, mostly because they were afraid Kaede would collapse. The purple-haired wiped her face with a towel before smirking at her sister.

"You just want to see Kurosaki right?" He stated. Kaoru's blushing answered without words.

* * *

><p>"Who knew that after a week of being home I'd have to come back to this irritating world." Kaede sighed pleasantly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Kaoru rolled her eyes.<p>

"We're doing fun stuff today. Something you forgot how to do since you got back."

"I don't care. As long as we're away from the lieutenants!" Akane laughed, stretching her arms up.

"Agreed." Kaede answered at the same time Kaoru huffed, "Oi!"

"I understand that you wanted a vacation, but why did we have to be here?" The three girls, dressed for the spring weather in shorts and flouncy tops, turned and looked at the two men walking behind them.

Hitsugaya stood, obviously annoyed, clad in clothes styled in a cooler fashion than his normal "Living" attire, thanks to Kaoru. A black T-shirt was layered under a thin, white jacket accented with gold buttons, and his jeans showed off a white belt and a chain dangling from his belt loop. On his feet were white shoes secured with black laces. Sunglasses covered his brightly colored eyes that were following the third Captain's every move.

"We needed other companions or we'll have pay full price to get into the amusement park." Kaoru answered, looking around for a certain orange-haired man.

"Then why are there only two guys?" Hisagi sighed in his dark shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He'd covered his tattoos with concealer after being yelled at by Kaoru.

"Kaoru invited the substitute Soul Reaper." Kaede smirked. Kaoru rolled her eyes again before suddenly smiling and walking forward.

"Ichigo! You came!" She said excitedly, stopping in front of him. He shrugged a little.

"I brought Orihime. That's okay right?" He asked, stepping aside to reveal his classmate. Orihime waved shyly at Kaoru's surprised expression.

"Y-you didn't mention bringing Inoue...?" She stated, eyes not leaving the other girl's face.

"Yeah...she asked to tag along since she's never been to an amusement park." He explained, trying to read Kaoru's expression. She stared at Orihime, who was now fidgeting awkwardly.

"Of course it's okay!" Ichigo jumped at Kaoru's sudden loud voice and bright smile.

"Really?" He squinted at her. She nodded.

"Really! You see, the reason I invited you was because I haven't been to an amusement park either!" She laughed, then turned to Orihime.

"We'll experience it together right?" Orihime smiled and nodded.

"Oi! Let's go in now!" Akane yelled, beckoning to the group. She had made sure Kaede and Hitsugaya stood between her and Shuuhei.

"C'mon!" Kaoru said, grabbing Orihime's wrist and pulling her after them. Ichigo stood, slightly confused, before following.


	12. Split Up!

**Yeah so...not quite sure how the couples ended up back into the WOTL...it just, you know, kinda happened...but it's relevant to their romance development! I swear!**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Take back what was lost<strong>

**A kiss, a friend, a hand, and one more thing.**

_Chapter 12: Split Up!_

"How...did it end up like this?" Ichigo asked helplessly. Shuuhei shrugged and Toshiro just sighed in response.

The three were leaning against the wall outside of one cafe, occasionally leaning over to look inside where girls were eating crepes and talking.

"You're the one that brought Inoue." Hisagi stated.

"What does that mean?"

"Who do you think planned this with Nakamura? This wasn't supposed to just be a vacation."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya stared at him, making the other male roll his eyes.

"This was the only way for to be around Akane, and Nakamura wanted to see you Kurosaki." He explained.

"Then why am I here?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Everyone knows you and Takeshita want each other." Hisagi and Ichigo said in sync. The white-haired man's face flushed.

"Anyway, what do we do?" Ichigo asked awhile later, as the group walked around. The four girls walked ahead of them, talking and giggling.

"Well, first we need a way to get rid of Inoue." Hitsugaya suggested. They fell silent, then gasped.

"Kuchiki!"

"Rukia!"

* * *

><p>"Orihime!" Someone yelled from the exit of the roller coaster. The four girls looked around curiosly.<p>

"It's Rukia!" Akane was the first to spot the girl.

"Hi!" She greeted, approaching the group.

"Do you want to join us?" Kaede asked. Rukia agreed. Now there were five girls and three men.

"Now what?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo smirked.

"Now...we grab, then run like hell." And with that he dashed forward, lifted Kaoru into his arms, and took off down the hill ahead.

Hitsugaya shared a look with Hisagi before grabbing Kaede's wrist and running to the left.

"Kaede?!" Akane yelled as Shuuhei rushed off with her to the right.

"What...just happened?" Orihime stuttered. Rukia shrugged and blinked innocently as if she didn't know.


	13. Lovely Time

**This event is taking a long time...and the chapters are really short...that's irritating.**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>We fear that which we cannot control.<strong>

_Chapter 13: Lovely Time_

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...put me down now?"

"Oh!...yeah."

Ichigo set Kaoru down onto her feet and she brushed off her pink and white ruffled tank. Her shorts were also pink, and her flats and backpack were patterned with pink flowers as well.

"So...why didn't you just ask me to come with you?" She asked as they began walking. He chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could have done that huh? I didn't think it'd be that easy."

"Well, today didn't really start as planned. Orihime kind of changed what I'd worked out."

"Your plan can still work." He grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes with a serious expression. Kaoru blushed.

"O-okay." She allowed him to hold her hand, and he smiled, satisfied with her reaction.

* * *

><p>"I really <em>am <em>out of shape." Kaede gasped where she crouched. Hitsugaya stood next to her with his arms crossed.

Once she could breathe normally, she turned to the man.

"That was extremely unprofessional Captain Hitsugaya." She huffed, straightening out her high-waist dark shorts, teal backpack, and fixing her buttons on her teal top. Toshiro smirked at her.

"Please. You know you wanted to get away from those girls. You've expressed many times how much you _despise_ Inoue. Your sister has pointed it out as well."

"That doesn't give you the right to just..._run off _with me!" She shot back, now standing a couple of steps away. He just smiled and came close to her face.

"Would you have wanted me to carry you off like Ichigo did with Kaoru?" There was a glint in his eyes, still hidden behind sunglasses. She glared at him, a blush evident on her face.

"Have you always been like this?" She hissed, confused as to why he was behaving so oddly. He smirked.

"Like what? I've just decided that we shouldn't be hiding feelings at our age." She blinked at him, her blush deepening.

"W-what?"

"You know what I'm saying. This is a date. In every sense of the word. Except the fruit."

* * *

><p>"Oi...how'd it end up like this...?" Akane growled, glaring at her kidnapper from where she sat. Hisagi wasn't facing her, but was trying to hide a smile. His ex (but soon to be just) girlfriend had spent the last ten minutes screaming at him for taking her, at the other boys for not trying to help, and at Orihime and Rukia, who were probably skipping around eating wasabi-dipped machi.<p>

"You know we'd have to confront each other at some point." He mumbled, sitting next to her on the bench.

"I knew...but I'd hoped it would be _after _I stopped being so _angry _with you." She barked. Truly, she knew it was inevitable, but why did it have to be now? Hisagi sighed.

"I couldn't think of any other way. So I teamed up with Kaoru."

"WHAT?!"

"She agreed to help me get alone with you. But Orihime trashed our plan."

Akane scoffed at him. "What was your plan?" He smiled sheepishly.

"To explain what happened that night, and then try to make it up to you."

She whacked him upside the head and sighed. If he was trying this hard it'd be wrong to not hear him out, right?

"Fine." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Commence with your plan." He shot a surprised look at her, shocked at the gentleness in her voice. And he finally understood that his actions had hurt her as much as Kaoru had described.

"It was a favor for Captain Soi Fon."

"Do you...honestly expect me to believe that? Really?" She laughed at the ridiculousness until he handed her a folded stack of papers. Reports.

The first page was a suspect profile, number 735, and the picture matched the girl she'd seen with him at the bar. She was being accused of selling Court Guard secrets to rebels in district 80. Akane widened her eyes at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed. "Soi Fon didn't want to endanger too many people. The suspect was known to attack suspicious figures. And she still hasn't been caught."

Akane nodded in understanding and stood, grabbing his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You've explained yourself right? Now make it up to me."

_Beepbeepbeepbeep._

The two pulled out their Soul Pagers simultaneously, as did the other couples. The same message read on all of their screens.

_Seireitei Suspect 735 has been pronounced a 2nd Degree Threat to the peace and and has been spotted inside of the Seireitei. All Captains and Lieutenants have been ordered to gather immediately._


	14. Attack of Shizuka Kokokane Suspect 735

**A CONFLICT HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED FINALLY! I feel so accomplished (^-^)**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Isanity lies deep, like the ocean floor.<strong>

**Sanity itself is blue, growing red in death.**

_Chapter 14: Attack of Shizuka Kokokane: Suspect 735_

"All Districts are to be on alert at all times, and all squad members will be ordered to stay at their Squad Barracks, including Captains. The squad patrol standards have been revised and now require full subunits throughout the day and night. Captains will patrol with the sub-units at patterned intervals. Relief of patrol teams will be determined by that sub-unit's Captain. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Dismissed."

As the Captains hurried to their Barracks, Kaede and Akane held back. Hitsugaya and Hisagi stopped, but were quickly swept away by Komammura's giant paws.

"Suspect 735 is the one Shuuhei seduced right?" Kaede whispered as they crossed the doorjamb. Akane nodded.

"You know her?"

"I've seen her picture before. She was in our class in the Academy."

Akane froze and spun to face her friend.

"What?"

Kaede nodded. "Shizuka Kokokane."

"The girl who couldn't produce a Zanpakuto and was kicked out?" Another nod. The red-head scoffed.

"Of course. She's had a grudge since then. I still remember when she attacked those first-years that were off on Holiday."

"She's seriously dangerous now." Kaede sighed as they neared the Squad 3 gate. "Be careful going back. She's knows our faces." Akane waved her off.

"I know. I may not be as level as you, but I'm still a Captain right?" She smiled cheekily and walked off.

* * *

><p>"The moon is coming up soon... I should change with unit seven." Akane said absently as she past the Southern gate to Squad 5. She sped up a little, as walking in the dark under a basic lock down did not appeal to her.<p>

She sighed a little at the sight of her gate, glad to be back. Pushing the wood forward, she expected Momo to come running, asking if she could patrol next.

"Hinamori?" The Captain called, a little surprised at the emptiness of the area. She walked toward the Captain and Lieutenant Barracks building, when she stepped in a puddle of some sort just as she heard Momo's voice yell. Looking down, the torches lit the ground and showed the walkway showered in blood.

"Captain! The suspect is behind you!"

She whipped around, one hand on her Hakai-Tekina Chikyū Bītoru*, and met the all-white eyes of Suspect 735.

"Konnichiwa, Junko-san."

* * *

><p>A distress signal rang through the Seireitei five times, paused, then repeated. A signal to bring help to Squad Five.<p>

"Captain...!" Izuru gasped as he flashstepped after Kaede. Kaoru was out of the Squad Thirteen gate before Sentaro or Kiyone could say anything. They scrambled after her.

"Move aside." Kaede ordered coldly as she came upon the victimized district. She could feel Kichigai rising in her the more she looked at the carnage of Squad Five. The lower Soul Reapers parted for her, and she spotted Hisagi's haori.

"Shuuhei!" Kaoru came from the other side of the crowd, running up to him. He turned distraught eyes to her.

"She's still breathing." He choked, looking down at Akane's limp figure in his arms. Kaede breathed deep and touched her friend's face.

"Aka-chan, you there?" She whispered softly. Akane's eyelashes fluttered slowly, but opened to reveal dull blue eyes that focused on her.

"K-" She was cut off by a fit of coughing. Unohana and Isane appeared, equipped with a stretcher and the third and fourth seats.

"Don't speak." Kaoru said, touching her hand. "Captain Unohana is here for you."

The sisters watched as their best friend was carried off to Squad Four for treatment. Then someone grabbed Kaede's arm. Instinctively, she turned to perfom Kido, but relaxed at the sight of Hitsugaya.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his teal eyes searching her dark blue ones, looking for traces of the side of her he'd faced at the Academy. She stared at him blankly and brushed by him and out of the gates without a word.

"Shiro-chan? Is Captain Takeshita alright?" Momo asked, coming up next to him. He looked at her sharply.

"Hinamori, keep Lieutenant Izuru here. Do not tell him where his captain went." She nodded and he went after Kaede, grabbing Kaoru on the way.

* * *

><p>The only thing Kichigai can't control is Kaede's release of Spiritual Pressure, making it easy for Toshiro and Kaoru to find her. But they didn't expect her to have found Shizuka so quickly.<p>

The two were battling, but the only one close to their limit was Shizuka. Kaede had the careless look of someone who knew they would win, and they could tell that even Kichigai was serious by the lack of crazy smile and giggles.

"Kaede!" Kaoru yelled. Her sister looked at her while still participating.

"She's simmering in the corner." She responded, smirking. With one last glance to her opponent, she said, "Break into pieces, Konagona Shi No Tora."

The sword burst into the air, and for a moment Hitsugaya and Kaoru believed nothing happened. Apparently neither did Shizuka, who laughed out loud as Kichigai ordered, "Protect."

"Your sword is useless!" She screamed, lunging. Her blade connected with a wall of onyx glass that broke on impact, shimmering in the moonlight. Her eyes widened as Kichigai gave her a dark look.

"You are the one with the useless sword, Shizuka Kokokane. Attack." She growled. The shards of glass swarmed to Shizuka's body, impaling and mauling her at the same time.

"Her Zanpakuto is more ruthless than Captain Kuchiki's." Kaoru whispered, watching the body of Suspect 735 falling to the ground. For a moment time stopped, then Kichigai stood in front of Hitsugaya, sheathing her sword.

"Kaede is about to return." She sighed. "And she'll be unconcious, so take her to your house, kay?" She gave him a thumbs up and a crooked smile. Hitsugaya barely had time to nod before she slumped against him.

* * *

><p><strong>*- Destructive Earth Beetle. This is Akane's Zanpakuto name.<strong>


	15. The Morning After

**All that's left now is to tie up some romantic loose ends right? Is two chapters suitable for that? Three should be good I think...And some comic relief Omakes! Woo!**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Do not live too afraid to love.<strong>

**Die having experienced it, even if it was lost.**

_Chapter 15: The Morning After_

Kaede's throat burned, rousing her from her subconscious. Peeling her eyes open, she lifted herself from the bed she'd been asleep in and walked to the kitchen, filling a glass with water. The liquid cooled her throat.

"Do you really feel that comfortable here?" A voice said, making the purple-haired woman jump. Hitsugaya stood in the doorway, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hitsu?" She choked and set the glass down. That was when she noticed that her home was modeled completely different than the house she stood in. But his home was familiar. She'd spent many nights helping him with paperwork in his living room and falling asleep on his bed.

The night's events came rushing back, and she wobbled, catching herself on the counter. She looked at him.

"Akane. Is she...?"

"She's recovering at Captain Hisagi's home. He volunteered to house her." He responded, glancing at her warily as he opened the refrigerator. She sighed in relief.

"And the suspect?" She asked. His rustling hesitated, and he didn't meet her eyes.

"You terminated her." Was the answer, and his voice told her who's really done the work. She wiped her face with her hands and sighed.

"Dammnit."

"You seem to have her under some sort of control though." He said, trying to comfort her. He pulled a plate covered in foil from the fridge and set it on the table. Thin slices of watermelon formed a large flower on the plate.

"Not enough to use safely." She huffed, but her eyes glittered at the fruit. "You're Granny must have visited."

"Visited you actually." He picked up a slice and placed it on his tongue. Kaede rose an eyebrow.

"How long have I been here?" She asked, also eating a piece. It was sweet and made a smile tug at her lips.

"Almost a week. You must not have been sleeping properly since returning." He smirked. "It's harder to be a Captain than you thought right?" She rolled her eyes.

"I've had a lot to think about lately. And you haven't been helping Toshiro Hitsugaya." She shot back. He chuckled.

"Why? Because of the date at the amusement park?"

"It wasn't a date. We didn't do anything except walk around."

"That can't count?" Hitsugaya walked over to where she was still leaning against his countertop. "Then what is a date? By your definition?"

"A date is when the couple holds hands, hugs, and kisses at the end. For adults the kiss can escalate as long as it's not the first date." She rattled, aware that he was still moving closer. When he stood in front of her, he smirked.

"Like this?" He laced the fingers of his right hand with hers. "And this?" With his left, he pulled her by the waist into a hug. She inhaled his scent, a familiar mixture of mint and something slightly sweet. It made her blush.

"Yes, like that." She whispered, not having the confidence to say anything else. He looked into her eyes.

"I wasn't done. I have to make sure I do the kiss right." He murmured back, pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away, smirking when she leaned forward to follow him.

"And we're adults right?" She nodded absentmindedly. "And if we consider what I thought as a date then..."

"What about Miss Hinamori?" She spouted, then blushed. Hitsu rolled his eyes at her and turned to eat another slice of watermelon.

"You've been worrying about her all these years. What can she do really?"

"I just..."

"Kaede." He caged her against the counter, turquoise orbs searing through her. "You're the only one that makes me want to eat something other than watermelon." He growled.

Despite the seriousness in his voice, she couldn't help but laugh at his childish words, but her giggles were cut off by her childhood friend's lips. She rose to her tip-toes **(do not forget that Hitsugaya is tall now!) **and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself there.

Sensing this issue, Hitsugaya slid his hands to her hips and squeezed, making her gasp, and lifted her up onto the counter. She locked her legs around his waist and shifted her fingers into his hair, tugging lightly on the white locks, making him groan. He infiltrated her mouth immediately with his tongue, and dominated in their battle to explore.

Kaede pulled away gasping, and Toshiro didn't hesitate. After allowing her to peel off his shirt, He attacked her neck, making her moan when he ran his tongue across her skin and tilt her head to give him more access. When she was writhing against him and the pale skin of her neck covered in dark bruises, he breathed into her ear.

"Bedroom." He rumbled, already lifting her and loosening the sash around her waist.

Still feeling playful, Kaede pouted.

"I just got up though." She giggled. He growled.

"You won't be able to get up later." He retorted, tossing her onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"When did these appear?" Kaede asked later, stroking Hitsugaya's defined abdominal muscles. The muscles rippled under her fingertips.<p>

"Around a year ago I think. Can you not go to sleep?" He fake-scolded.

"I've been asleep for five days Hitsu. And you just woke me up!" She laughed.

"Then I'll have to wear you out." He rolled on top of her just as the bedroom door crashed open.

"Where's Kaoru?!" Ichigo yelled. He looked around frantically, and froze when he spotted the couple, under the sheets and staring at him in surprise, Kaede's arms halfway around Toshiro's neck.

"Check my house." Kaede told him, turning Hitsugaya's face away from the carrot top before he killed him. "It's two streets down from here."

Suddenly bashful, Ichigo bowed and thanked her with a red face and left, closing the door rather awkwardly. The new lovers exchanged looks.

"I'll murder him tomorrow." Hitsugaya said simply.

"No you won't." Kaede giggled and pulled him down for a kiss.


	16. Deleted Scene 1

**It would be awkward to post two more ecchi chapters in a row...for you readers and me...so I'll separate them by cute omakes! **

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 16: Deleted 'Morning After' Scene Omake<span>_

Hitsugaya rolled over and swung out his arm to put it around his companion, then blinked his eyes open when he was met with empty, but still warm sheets. He glanced around and waited a little, just in case Kaede had gone for water or the bathroom. When she didn't prance into the room, he located her Spiritual Pressure in the house and got up. After putting on a clean pair of jeans, he walked to the living room.

Kaede was sitting Indian-style on the couch, concentrating on fixing one of his pillows while a World of the Living cartoon played on the TV. She'd put her undergarments back on, and covered them with his discarded T-Shirt. Her hair had been pulled into a messy bun.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting next to her. He recognized the pillow in her hands as the one she'd made for him when they were kids. It was supposed to be on his bed.

"I woke up and actually looked at the pillow I've been clinging to for dear life since this morning. I can't believe you still have it!" She chirped, touching the embroidered watermelon lovingly, though its threads had faded, and the pillow itself was dulled and had open corners. He shrugged.

"I was going to get it fixed." He defended, thinking she might be upset that he'd let it get tarnished. She laughed.

"You could have asked me." She said, restitching bright green thread over its dulled cousin. The _H _now stood out from the rest.

"I didn't want you to know I had it." He responded. When she gave him a confused look, he explained. "If you ever told Kaoru she would never leave me alone about it."

She laughed and pecked his cheek before going back to fixing the pillow.


	17. Defensive Strawberry

**Now for Kaoru's ecchi chapter! And we see why Ichigo was so crazy with his breaking into people's houses and what not.**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 17: Defensive Strawberry<span>_

Kaoru scurried around Kaede's home, rushing to care for the three animals living in the home.

The two sisters lived in the house, purchased by Kaede, and Akane visited for sleep overs. Now, with two of the trio recovering from battle, the youngest was being forced to care for their animals.

"Tora! Not the couch!" She yelled, pushing against the tiger's butt, Tora didn't budge, but continued to sit on the plush couch. Kaoru's fox, Koga, was chasing Akane's bird, Rika, around the room. Frankly, they were all driving Kaoru crazy.

Just as she was going to slay them all with Baipā Moeru*, her Zanpakuto, the front door crashed open.

"Ichigo?" She gasped. Tora hissed at the intruder, but the orange-haired man was focused on Kaoru, and rushed forward. His fingers touched her face, neck, arms, and the rest of her body, while he yelled at her for not telling him about the battle.

When he was done groping her, he sighed and sagged onto the couch. Tora growled from beside him but he ignored it. Kaoru was still staring at him in shock.

"Sorry, I just freaked out when Urahara told me that you'd been in danger." He tried to explain. Kaoru laughed.

"He told you a week after it was over Ichigo!" She giggled. He gaped at her, then blushed.

"Well then that explains those two..." He mumbled. Kaoru's ears pricked.

"Who?" He hesitated, but she stared at him expectantly until he spilled.

"Y-your sister and Toshiro were...uh..." He stuttered. Kaoru's cheeks laughed once more when she figured out what she meant.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him take care of her." She snickered. Ichigo stared at her.

"You're unfazed?" He exclaimed. She gave him an odd look.

"They're old enough to do that kind of thing. So are you Ichigo." She responded, smirking. "Ichigo..."

"Y-yeah?" Ichigo's face burned red even more as she drew nearer.

"By any chance...are you a..." She whispered the last word into his ear as she straddled him. He coughed and glared.

"I'm not. I just don't like thinking about stuff like that." He retorted. She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're too busy being the hero to do something so sinful right?" She giggled, earning another glare.

He kissed her harshly, securing his hands on her hips. Kaoru made a small noise of surprise before kissing back, allowing his tongue into her mouth. The two battle for dominance, and Ichigo was losing until he pressed Kaoru's hips into his, making her gasp.

"That wasn't fair." She gasped when he pulled away. Instead of responding, he smirked against her neck as he sucked at the skin there.

"Ichigo..." She giggled. "I have to work tomorrow."

"I got it, no hickeys." He lessened the intensity to avoid bruising her skin. His fingers were inching toward her sash when something bit his finger, making him yelp.

"Koga!" Kaoru scolded, tapping the fox's nose. He snorted indignantly and glared at Ichigo, who glared right back. Kaoru sighed.

_This is what I get for having a male fox._ She thought irritably. Sliding off of Ichigo's lap, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to her room. Koga followed them.

"No Koga! Only I can bite him." She told him, closing the door before he could wiggle his way into the room. Koga growled and waited at the door, calculating the demise of his new master's toy.


	18. shinigami Study Class

**The last one was less ecchi...I think it's cuz Ichigo acts like a prude all the time. Well anyway...**

**-KuroNerd ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Toshiro: Wait...why am I more perverted than Kurosaki?!<strong>

**Kuro:Well, You aren't. You're just more persistent kekekek~**

**Toshiro: I am not persistent!**

**Ichigo: At least your girlfriend didn't practically rape you...**

**Hisagi: Wait till you see mine! I will teach you boys how to be men!**

**Kuro/Toshiro/Ichigo: NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT EXCEPT AKANE!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 18: Shinigami Study Class<span>_

"Well hello there students!" Kaede chirped, waving at the readers and pushing up her fake glasses. Kaoru stood next to her, also wearing glasses and typing on a laptop. Akane, the only one dressed normally, rolled her eyes.

"Today our lesson is on Spirit Forms! I am Takeshita-sensei, and these two are Nakamura- and Junko-sensei."

"Can't we just get Nanao-san to explain Tora and them? I want to go eat!" Akane whined. Kaoru slapped her shoulder.

"They're our animals! We should explain." She hissed. The readers watched the three teachers, completely confused as the brunette and ginger started bickering.

Suddenly, Kaede raised her hand towards the pair.

"Sokatsui." A blast sent both of them flying out the door, and Izuru shyly closed it behind them and waved to the readers, who hadn't even seen him till now.

"Now then." Kaede straightened her glasses once more and sighed. "Let's start the lesson!"

"Spirit Forms occur when the Shinigami leaks an excess amount of Spiritual Pressure. You've seen this in Ichigo Kurosaki. The difference is that while the three of us can't hold the Pressure, we developed a way to transform it into a living being. Because of this, we can conceal our Spiritual Pressure like other Shinigami because Tora, Koga, and Rika absorbed the excess that keep us from doing it." She explained. The readers scribbled notes furiously, but Kaede pointed at you, who was reading without a pen _or _paper out.

"You there! Do you suppose you'll just commit this to memory?! There will be a test!"


End file.
